Some Things are Better Off Left To Chance
by elusivemuse
Summary: Chance Thompson works as a scientist for Stark Industries, and after a long day of waiting for Mr Stark, she stumbles across him in a bar, playing a piano on temporary hiatus for a week
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Iron Man…

I do not own Iron Man…

Chance Meeting

The melancholy song drew Chance Thompson to look over to the piano. Then it was the cigarette smoke that swathed the figure in an air of mystery and tragedy. It had been a long day for her, a futile day spent trying to get the attention of her boss with her projects, only to find him here, pouring out his heart to an old slightly out of tune piano. The bar was a place where she thought he would never dare step his royal shoes into, ever. A sad blend of burgundy, gold and evergreen was the theme, tarnished treasures hung and sat limply, trying to escape the attention of the patrons in shame of their current state of dress. The strong odour of stale tobacco and beer wafted off the surfaces, wrinkling Chance's nose. The bartender noticed her study of the man and leaned over to murmur in her ear.

"He comes every now and then, orders several whiskeys and plays that old thing for hours. No one has ever had the nerve to go up to the Great Tony Stark." Chance turned her glacier blue eyes back to him, steel resolve glinting fiercely.

"Then I guess I had better order two whiskeys then?" she turned her attention back to the man on the raised floor, the music softly soothing her frayed nerves. He smirked before pouring the drinks. Paying for them, rather than putting it on her tab, Chance turned and walked over to the piano, her hips lightly swaying.

Tony Stark had been watching the auburn-haired beauty since she walked into the bar. A beaten up leather biker jacket covered a nicely cut blue pant suit and her hair was tied into a sharp braid. He watched as she spoke with the barman, his fingers dancing across the keys. The music gave him a respite from the chaotic stream of booze and women that cut into his life like a steam train. Although he loved the attention, he hated how empty he felt afterwards with a pounding headache, dry mouth and an unknown woman who somehow looked so much better the night before. He was proud of himself tonight; however, he only had one drink and was slowly contemplating one more before retiring for the night.

Tony looked back over to the woman, catching her exquisite eyes. Yeah, it was definitely those eyes that caught his attention. So blue that you could feel the warm chill when she turned them on to you. Changing the song, he continued to watch as she received to drinks and began wandering over towards him.

Chance hid her shaking legs well. Holding up her offering, she waited until he nodded before sitting down next to him on the piano stool and placing the two drinks on the piano's smooth surface. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not interested in sleeping around tonight, so if that's your intention, please leave," his deep voice throbbed through her. She shook her head with a slight smile.

"Actually, Mr Stark, I'd like to ask you a question." He gave her a mildly surprised glance.

"You're not a reporter are you?"

She laughed. "How many reporters do you know that wear a motorcycle jacket and frequent this bar?" Chance watched as he gave her his patented slow grin.

"Ok, so not a reporter, what are you?"

"A woman as far as I can tell," she sassed back.

He shook his head in amusement. "Alright, you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

"Chance Thompson, a scientist at Stark Industries." He was most stunned at her answer.

"Alright, Miss Thompson, what is your question?" His long fingers danced over the piano keys, the song matching the tempo of their banter.

"Do you always brush off appointments in favour of frequenting a bar? I believe I waited for you since lunch in your office. Your assistant seemed most apologetic." She stood up then, giving him a tight smile before leaving the bar. He watched her go, bemusement shadowing his eyes.

"Chance Thompson, hmm," he turned his attention back to the piano, shaking his head lightly.

Hope you Enjoyed! Please read and review, the reviews always help a budding writer!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Iron Man; I just love to play with the characters for my own creative purposes

I do not own Iron Man; I just love to play with the characters for my own creative purposes! Thank you very much for your reviews! I wrote that chapter late at night and was not completely sure that it made sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, I love it when people leave constructive reviews and I adore it when people let me know what they would like to see going on in the future of the plot line. That way I will be able to cater to many needs (I hope!). So without any more drabble, the next chapter!

**What else shall be left for Chance?**

Walking into Stark Industries in her dark violet pin-stripe suit, beaten up leather jacket and her black bike helmet, Chance paused at the reception desk. Flashing her id card, she handed over her jacket and helmet before receiving her lab jacket and safety glasses. The day was busy already at seven in the morning, with scientists and workers alike buzzing around various projects and workbenches. It seemed a little busier than usual. Chance glanced back at the receptionist, a blonde buxom woman that seemed the type to fall into Tony Stark's bed.

"Something going on?" she asked casually.

"Oh yes," came the breathy reply. "Mr Stark himself is coming to overview everyone's project. The phones have been ringing all morning." Chance nodded before signing into the employees' sign in book.

"Any special reason?"

The woman paused before shuffling through a few pages. "Ah, here it is Mr Stark wants to view the Jericho Project personally, but still take a tour around the facilities." The pager clipped to the waistband of Chance's pants beeped.

"Excuse me," she moved away from the desk, looking at the unfamiliar number before answering her phone. "Dr Thompson speaking." Chance began walking up the stairs to her lab, swiping the card every now and then to access hallways.

"Oh, thank god I caught you," the breathless voice on the other end had Chance confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; this is Pepper Potts, Mr Stark's personal assistant. We met yesterday at the office." The name clicked in her mind.

"I remember. I waited for several hours for him to show." Chance said a little coolly, still slightly miffed at her boss.

"Yes, he called me this morning to organise a viewing of your project. He said it was very important that you were there." She stared at the phone, slightly confused. Why would the Great Tony Stark request her presence for a viewing of a project? Several other scientists were just as qualified as she was, why her? She hoped that it had nothing to do with the night before.

"So why me?" she voiced aloud.

"Apparently you made an impression last night at the bar. Which, however, I must commend you on not falling straight into his bed." Chance gave her phone a weird look. "Too many women fall into his lap, really doesn't help with his ego. Anyway, back to the topic, can you make sure that no one bothers him with questions? He's made sure to read through the file and decided that he wanted to see it for himself."

"You sound a little rushed," She commented casually as she stepped into her lab.

"Oh yes, we've just made it to Stark Industries and I'm getting irritated looks from my boss. Anyway, have to go. Bye!" the phone clicked in her ear. Glancing out the window, Chance noticed the large crowd around a black car. It was parked rather close to her bike and she prayed that no one in the crowd knocked it over. The ability to access the security feed made her feel a little better about finding out who did if anything did happen. Chance could see exactly when he left the car. The crowd surged back as one before lurching forward to almost crush him. A feeling of sympathy rang once in her mind. She turned her attention to the three other scientists gawking. She gave the crowd another look, lingering on the imposing and devilishly handsome figure of Tony Stark. Shaking her head briefly, she walked over to her computer.

"Alright gentlemen," she threw over her shoulder, "Mr Stark is here to view the Jericho project, his assistant requested that we only answer the questions that Mr Stark asks of us and nothing more." Her co-workers sighed, their shoulders slumping in disappointment. She knew how they felt. A proper chance to speak to her boss was not something she could pass up, like the previous night. Another chance glance out the window made it clear that Tony wasn't in the parking lot any more. They barely had enough time to scramble their notes together before the man himself walked into their labs. Chance mentally groaned. He looked even more unapproachable close up than what he looked outside. A mental image of him slumping at a piano, cigarette smoke curling around him and an almost sad look on his face appeared in Chance's mind. She stepped boldly forward.

"Good morning, Mr Stark, thank you for taking the time to view our project." She held out her hand in welcome.

Do not forget to read and review. I would love to see what you people think should happen next! Thank you Night-Sorceress for being the first to review, hope this chapter meet up with your expectations.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Iron Man

I do not own Iron Man.

**Talk about Taking your Chances…**

Tony was having an interesting morning. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't sleep at all that night. The encounter with Chance left him…energetic. She certainly had good taste in whiskey. He enjoyed the drink she left him with when she left. It felt good talking to a woman who didn't want to sleep with him. Pepper was rather irritated with him when he had called, wanting her to come in early in the morning and to bring a file on Chance Thompson. The down mood he was in slowly changed and reflected in his music. The songs he played on the piano gradually grew livelier until he decided to call it a night.

He drove home, still chirper and full of energy. Hands shoved in his pocket, he almost skipped down the stairs to his workshop, a few ideas floating in his mind. He hadn't had a decent idea in a while and wanted to get what he had written down. It was nothing to do with Stark Industries though. No, they had enough of his ideas. This one he wanted to keep to himself. He asked JARVIS to interrupt him at five in the morning so he could get ready for his impromptu tour. For hours, he worked tirelessly, adrenaline pumping through his body. The vintage mustang slowly took shape.

"Good morning, sir, it is five in the morning and currently fifty eight degrees Fahrenheit. The swells are up to a meter high and you have a meeting scheduled in two hours." Tony smirked at the pretentious voice of his computerised butler. JARVIS was a wonderful break through and he had not regretted creating him once.

"Thank you, JARVIS, when will Pepper be arriving?"

"Momentarily, sir, is there anything else you need?"

"Tell her I want to see her as soon as she gets in. I've got a busy day planned." Tony grunted as he put all his weight on the handle of the wrench. A loud pop echoed in the room followed by a gentle tinging. He had finally managed to get the screw out. "Also order some more point five screws bits."

"Yes sir. Miss Potts is now on her way down."

Tony stared at the engine a little while longer. Something was missing, he was sure of it. A mechanical beeping told him of Pepper's arrival. He looked up at the whoosh of the door. "Morning Miss Potts." The blonde woman looked at him and smiled while juggling an armload of papers.

"Good Morning Mr Stark. You wanted to see me a little earlier?" she set the papers down and straightened. Looking at him expectantly, she waited patiently until he was ready to respond.

"I need a hose to connect to the radiator," he murmured as he turned around. "Yes, I wanted you to organise a viewing of the Jericho project. I want Chance Thompson to lead the tour, the woman I asked you to get the file on? I met her last night, you know." Pepper looked at him surprised before a knowing look graced her features. Tony hastily corrected her. "I didn't sleep with her; she introduced herself to me when I was at a bar. Asked me whether I usually leave my employees waiting. Smart mouth on her, that one has." He mused off into space. "She said that she met you. Do you remember her?" Pepper straightened up again as he turned his attention back to her.

"Um, yes, I did. I am amazed that she didn't yell at you." Tony looked at her in question. "She rides a motorbike and seems a little aggressive." She paused before closing her eyes, trying to correct her statement. "I mean in nature, not physically aggressive." Her boss looked at her amused.

"Shame, she seems like the kind of gal that would try to dominate in the bedroom." Tony enjoyed the blush that rose up on Pepper's cheeks. "But I think she isn't really my type, too independent." Pepper gave him an irritated look. "Make sure to give the girl a little bit of warning. I hate it when people fumble around." With that, he dismissed Pepper and turned back to the engine. He grabbed the hose and connected it, counting how long it would take his assistant to get over his obvious dismissal and huff out of there.

Stark Industries…

Tony glared at Pepper once she hung up the phone. "Was that really necessary?" Pepper tossed her hair.

"Yes. Any woman that doesn't sleep with you ought to be commended." Tony growled before staring out the window to the crowd. He wondered if they ever got sick and tired of following him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. tossing Pepper a smiled, he opened the door and walked out into the masses. She rolled his eyes and followed him quickly, praying that they would get out of their clutches soon and into the safety of the office building.

With a swagger that would make any man envious, Tony made his way through the crowd confidently with the occasional answer to a question. He wanted to get into his office building without too much ceremony. Flashes of cameras burst in his vision. Through much practice he was able to navigate his way out of there, but that did not stop him from being irritated.

"Do you think its necessary for them to use the flash during the day?" he turned and asked Pepper as they went to the reception.

"Better quality photos of you. They want you to look the best." Tony smirked and turned to the receptionist, a charming smile etched on his face. "Hi there, will you be escorting us up to the Jericho project?" The blonde woman nodded intensely, reminding Tony of a novelty toy. "Shall we?"

Thanks for reading this chapter! And I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Night Sorceress for that fab review! Looking forward to writing the next chapter!


End file.
